Where There Is No Struggle There Is No Strength
by xoTearDuctsCanRustxo
Summary: I got a prompt from Its-Real-To-Us to do something involving tragedy and this was the best I could come up with. Phil ends up mute after an attack, as a result his boyfriend becomes abusive. Dan finds out and drama occurs. Sorry for the rubbish summary but I worked really hard on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Phil was so happy. He lived with his best friend Dan and had a loving boyfriend Chris. That was until the incident. He was walking home from the shop and got jumped. Ever since then he was rendered mute and since then his life went down hill. Dan was as supportive as ever even though it hurt him to see his best friend in such a state. As for Chris he started drinking and when he was drunk he was violent. But the worst thing was when he was sober he was proud of the damage he had inflicted on his vulnerable boyfriend. The sad thing though was that Phil couldn't tell anyone.

One night Phil was sat on the edge of the sofa nervous because Chris was drinking more than usual. All of a sudden Chris turned to Phil and through the glass that was in his hand letting it smash just to the right of Phil's head. Phil jumped up clearly startled and looked at Chris with fear clouding his vision.

"What you gonna do, eh? You gonna sh-shout at me? Go on say 'What the hell are you doing?' Oh no that's right you can't because you're a fucking freak who can't talk. Why can't you be normal? So you got attacked, take it like a fucking man and move on. But no, freaky Phil has to be a pussy and stop talking. The doctors say you can't help it but I know you can. Pull yourself together you little faggot" Chris spat the spiteful words in Phil's direction his words slurring at points because of the alcohol. He then proceeded to get up before backhanding Phil across the face making him fall to the ground. "Your pathetic" He yelled spitting on Phil before kicking him a couple of time before lifting him up and pinning him against the wall and punching him in the stomach. "Get…out…of…my…house!" Phil scrambled to his feet and ran home. He didn't like being outside on his own since what happened but he had no choice.

He ran through the door and slammed the door behind him before sliding to the floor, shaking like crazy.

"Phil, is that you?" Dan said walking towards him, Phil jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and buried his head in his chest.

"What's wrong? I thought you were with Chris" Phil shook his head and looked at Dan frantically pointing to his face. "Phil, Chris didn't give you that red mark, did he?" Phil nodded and carried on silently sobbing. Dan led Phil into the living room and sat on the sofa hugging him close.

"Phil, I'm gonna ask you some questions okay?" Phil nodded. "Is this the first time he's hit you?" Phil shook his head gently. "Does he just slap you? Or does he do anything else?" Phil slowly lifted up his t-shirt to show Dan two large foot marks in his ribs and his hips and a huge fist mark in the middle of his stomach. "Oh Phil, I'm gonna kill him" he mumbled wrapping his arms round him again. Phil pointed at his mouth and at a picture of him and Chris that was on the side table. "Phil, I don't know what you're trying to say hun, come on we're going to visit Chris" Phil panicked and shook his head "Phil I promise he's not going to hurt you while I'm there" He took Phil's hand in his and headed towards the door.

Dan knocked loudly on Chris' door Phil cowering behind him as Chris answered. As soon as Dan saw him he punched him in the jaw. He then grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him forward pinning him up the back wall.

"I know what you've been doing Chris, you think you can just knock Phil around after everything he's been through"

"Aww, has freaky Phil gone and told on me?"

"You know better than anyone how hard it's been for Phil since he got attacked he's permanently jumpy because he thinks he's gonna be hit and you do this. You've took advantage of him at his weakest does that make you feel big?"

"It's hard for me too thinking you have a strong boyfriend then the next minute you find out he's weak, he's a freak and he can't take a beating like a fucking man. He's putting it on of course he can talk surely he's not that strange"

Dan punched him again so he flew across the room before pinning him to the floor Phil shaking and cowering in the corner.

"People like you fucking disgust me; you're not brave enough to fight with someone who may fight back, so you prey on the vulnerable. You touch Phil again and I will murder you" Dan spat. Chris then flipped Dan over so he had the advantage before heading for Phil and putting him in a headlock. He proceeded to drag him to the kitchen and grab a knife and holding it to Phil's throat.

"Chris, put the knife down" Dan said calmly trying not to let his heart break at the fear etched into Phil's features

"Fine…" He said with an evil smirk on his face before he rammed the knife into the right side of Phil's stomach before pulling it out and dropping it to the floor. Phil let out as much acknowledgement to the pain as he could before Chris dropped him to the floor. "Now like I said before to Phil get out of my house" Dan scooped a barely conscious Phil up in his arms panic beginning to consume him before turning to Chris "This is not over"

Dan ran out of the house and laid Phil on some grass. He quickly stripped of his jacket and pushed it on the wound before taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling 999.

"Hello, I need an ambulance and police please"

"Can you state your emergency?" The man asked on the end of the phone

"My friends boyfriend is really abusive and I had a fight with him and now he's stabbed my friend"

"Okay, tell me your address and an ambulance will be on its way"

Dan told them the address and then focused on Phil. He looked at the fear in his drooping eyes and used one hand to stroke his fringe away while keeping the other hand pressed down on the wound. He gently tapped Phil's cheek.

"Come on, Darling you have to stay awake" Dan whispered as a stray tear made its way to Phil's chin. "I know, I know it hurts love but you're gonna be okay" Phil nodded unsurely "You know Phil it's never to late to be what you might've been… you need to let go of the idea of it and if it comes back to you it was meant to be and if it doesn't then it never was but I love you unconditionally no matter what and I hope you know that" Phil nodded again and to Phil's surprise Dan started to sing which is something Phil always loved but Dan would never do it.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away"

Dan sung tears threatening to spill as at that moment an ambulance and two police cars pulled up paramedics began to make their way over. Then Phil did something that Dan really wasn't expecting he said the first five words he'd said in six months

"I'm… going…to… be… okay"

And Dan believed him because where there is no struggle there is no strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on doing a part two to this but I received reviews from three lovely people**

**AccioPhandom**

**Its-Real-To-Us (Officially my #1 fan xD) **

**Witbeyondmeasure**

**Who all asked to know if Phil was okay or not so I couldn't resist so here we go **

Dan watched on as the paramedics bundled _his_ Phil into the back of the ambulance. He held Phil's small hand and looked into his big blue eyes as paramedics worked on him on the way to the hospital. He stroked Phil's hair in comfort as he had an agonizing injection. He kissed _his_ Phil's forehead as he drifted from consciousness into the painless darkness that sleep possessed. Then he waited in the painfully white room, on the painfully uncomfortable plastic chairs, in a painful existence while _his_ Phil was undergoing surgery.

"Mr Howell?" A soft voice woke Dan from his peaceful slumber that Dan didn't realise he'd entered. Dan's eyes flickered open until he saw the nurse before him and he jumped to his feet suddenly alert.

"Where's Phil? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay" Dan choked

"Philip had some internal bleeding but we have fixed that right up for him. He's in an out of consciousness at the moment but keeps pointing at the door. We think he wants you, so if you could follow me" The nurse smiled brushing her blonde fringe away from her face. Dan was nervous he didn't know what to expect, would Phil still be talking? Will he be damaged beyond repair?

Dan slowly opened the door to see a very weak Phil lay on a very white bed which his pale skin blended well with. Although his hair was still the contrast it always had been. He had a heart monitor next to his bed which was letting off a relentless monotonous beep. Phil had wires coming out of both of his small arms, his hands and his nose with an oxygen mask covering half of his face. Dan had never seen him look so helpless.

"Phil?" Dan said gently as he stood next to Phil's bed. Once Phil heard his best friend's voice speak his name his brilliant sapphire eyes flickered open and the poor boys face lit up as he saw Dan standing before him and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh Phil, you had me so worried. You have no idea how much you mean to me and the thought of you leaving me breaks me. But I promise you I am never letting you get hurt again. I am taking it upon myself to make sure I keep you safe because you didn't deserve any of this. I love you more than words can articulate. You make me so happy Phil, and I want to return the favour" Dan was sobbing by the end of this and Phil reached up a hand to wipe away his glistening tears. Before reaching to pull the oxygen mask of his face and breathlessly repeated the words he said earlier.

"I'm…going…to be…okay" Dan smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Yes Phil, I'm going to make sure of it"

"Hold me?" Phil questioned innocently. Dan nodded and carefully made his way around the many wires and getting in a position that allowed Phil to rest his head on Dan's chest. Dan's gentle heartbeat slowly lulled Phil to sleep as Dan watched on. His friend was broken but not beyond repair. He could be fixed and Dan was prepared to take on the challenge.

**I know it's short but I hope it was the ending that you wanted **


End file.
